Sad Anniversary (Fr)
by Hinatasara
Summary: Stiles traverse une période difficile. Un triste anniversaire auquel il doit faire face. Mais ce qu'il ignore, c'est que cette fois, il recevra une aide vraiment inattendue. Résumé très nul, je ne savais pas quoi écrire. Mais venez y jeter un coup d'œil. Sterek, fluff, One Shot.


**SAD ANNIVERSARY**

**Note de l'auteur** : Petits problèmes pour poster ce chapitre… les ponctuations qui ne voulaient pas s'afficher, une trentaine d'essai pour que ça s'affiche correctement avant d'y arriver, puis maintenant je viens de m'apercevoir que mes « notes d'auteur » ne s'affichaient pas non plus. Bref… Voilà un petit OS tout simple, qui m'a trotté dans la tête et que je trouvais mignon. J'espère pas trop OCC, peut-être un peu pour Derek mais bon, est-ce si difficile de l'imaginer ainsi ? J Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Stiles ! »

Le jeune garçon sursauta et leva les yeux vers l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui. Il le fixa, furieux, une main sur la poitrine.

« Hé ! Je ne suis pas sourd, tu n'as pas besoin de hurler ! J'ai faillit avoir une crise cardiaque ! »

« Je t'ai appelé au moins dix fois. Reviens sur terre, on essai d'avoir une réunion ici. Alors sois attentif. » - le réprimanda l'Alpha.

« Okay, okay. Je suis désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. » - répondit-il, ignorant le loup qui leva les yeux au ciel.

Mais dès que Derek ouvrit la bouche à nouveau, ses pensées s'égarèrent. Il s'ennuyait. Il voulait être seul, être dans son lit et dormir au moins trois jours d'affilés. Il voulait le confort de son oreiller, ainsi que la chaleur de ses draps et de ses couvertures. Il était si fatigué. Il voulait tellement dormir...

« Stiles ! »

« Quoi ? Quoi?! » - sursauta l'humain, son cœur s'emballant tandis qu'il regardait rapidement autour de lui pour se rappeler où il se trouvait.

« Non mais c'est pas vrai, je rêve ! » - s'éla une voix énervée en face de lui. - « Tu t'es endormi pendant notre réunion ?! »

« Quoi ?! Non, non ! Bien sûr que non...Je ne me suis pas... » - dit-il d'une voix hésitante avant de s'apercevoir qu'il était avachit sur le canapé et que le reste de la meute n'était plus là. - «Je me suis endormi ? »

Derek le toisa d'un air sévère. Stiles déglutit avec difficulté et baissa les yeux.

« Désolé. Je... je ne dors pas très bien ces derniers temps. Je suis fatigué. »

« Tout va bien ? Quelque chose te tracasse ? »

Stiles leva de nouveau les yeux vers l'homme en face de lui. Sa voix lui avait semblé inquiète mais son visage restait toujours aussi impassible. Il avait sûrement rêvé. Il hésita un peu avant de répondre. Pourquoi raconterait-il sa vie ? A lui ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il s'en souciait.

« Je vais bien. Je suis juste fatigué. »

« Alors rentres et reposes-toi. La prochaine fois que tu t'endors pendant une réunion, je te recouvre de boue et je te fais courir en pleine forêt pour entraîner la meute à utiliser son odorat. Est-ce que c'est clair ? »

« O...oui. Très clair. » - répondit-il, persuadé que l'Alpha serait capable de mettre à exécution ses menaces. Une chose était sûre, ce mec ne savait pas ce qu'était la sollicitude.

Il se leva et sortit du repaire. A peine mit-il les pieds dehors que Scott apparut à côté de lui.

« Tout va bien? »

« Ouais, ça va. C'est juste que je ne dors pas très bien ces jours-ci. » - dit-il, sachant que son meilleur ami connaissait très bien la raison de son état dépressif.

« Tu fais encore les mêmes... rêves ? »

Stiles hocha la tête. Ils regagnèrent la Jeep en silence. Scott ouvrit la portière côté passager et le regarda.

« C'est dans trois jours, non ? »

« Ouais. » - murmura-t-il, son visage s'assombrissant.

Ils restèrent immobiles un moment avant que Stiles ne remarque Derek devant l'entrée de son repaire qui les observait. Il lui rendit son regard pendant quelques secondes puis il monta dans sa voiture. Il attendit que Scott prenne place à ses côtés, démarra puis s'éloigna.

Le jour suivant, après le lycée, Stiles et Scott arrivèrent en retard à la session d'entraînement et furent accueillis par un Alpha très en colère.

« Vous êtes en retard ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris autant de temps ?! Vous aviez de meilleures choses à faire que de participer à l'entraînement avec nous ?!

« On a été retenu au lycée. - s'excusa Scott. - On... on était en colle. - rajouta-t-il devant le regard inquisiteur de Derek.

« En colle ? »

« Ouais... On... On a eu un petit malentendu avec notre prof de chimie. »

« Quoi, tous les deux ? »

Scott lança un regard à Stiles. Derek soupira, regardant l'humain avec sévérité. Stiles le lui renvoya, le défiant de poursuivre son sermon. Il sentait la colère monter en lui.

« Quoi ! Il est constamment sur mon dos et je commence à en avoir marre ! Et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire de toute façon? Tu n'es pas notre chaperon, ça ne te regarde pas ! On est en retard, on est désolé, point final. » - répondit soudainement Stiles, énervé d'être de nouveau réprimandé.

Derek le fixa intensément, provoquant des frissons chez le jeune.

« Ça me regarde car si vous créez des problèmes au lycée, vos parents vous priverons de sortie ce qui signifie plus d'entraînement ni de réunion pendant un long moment, bande d'idiots ! Et vous en avez sacrément besoin car vous êtes faible. Je ne veux pas de loups-garous stupides dans ma meute. Donc évitez les ennuis et étudiez sérieusement !

« Ah ouais ?! Et bien je m'en fou ! Tu m'emmerdes ! Je suis juste là pour aider mon meilleur ami! Je ne suis pas un loup-garou donc tu n'es pas mon Alpha ! Je ne te dois rien ! Je ne suis qu'un humain inutile, je ne fais même pas parti de la meute. Alors va te faire foutre ! »

Stiles tourna les talons et sorti en courant pour rejoindre sa jeep. Il démarra et s'éloigna sans jeter un seul regard au groupe derrière lui. Tout le monde resta silencieux un moment. Puis Derek se tourna vers eux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous êtes supposé vous entraîner. »

Après deux heures de combat contre leur chef, les membres de la meute étaient écroulés par terre, blessés et épuisés. Derek était de très mauvaise humeur et s'était défoulé sur eux. Il les congédia enfin puis se tourna vers Scott.

« Je te ramène chez toi. » - dit-il simplement en attrapant sa veste en cuir et ses clefs.

Scott le suivit et grimpa dans la Camaro noire. Ils se dirigèrent vers la ville en silence, jusqu'à ce que Derek prenne la parole.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Stiles ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. On n'est peut-être pas en très bon terme mais il ne m'a jamais parlé ainsi. » - dit-il en tentant de masquer la peine dans sa voix.

« Il n'était pas de bonne humeur, c'est tout. »

« Ça fait une semaine qu'il n'est pas d'humeur. C'est quoi son problème ? »

« Et toi ? C'est quoi ton problème ? Tu te comportes toujours de cette façon. »

« Oui, justement. J'ai mes raisons. »

« Écoutes, ne le prend pas personnellement. Il retournera à la normale bientôt. Il traverse une période difficile. C'est tout. »

« Scott... » - prévint l'Alpha en grognant.

« Je ne suis pas supposé le dire ! Pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas directement ? »

« Tu sais très bien qu'il ne me dira rien. »

« Pourquoi tu veux absolument savoir ? - demanda-t-il avant d'écarquiller les yeux. - C'est pas vrai ! Tu t'inquiètes pour lui ? »

« Peut importe ce qu'il dit, il fait parti de la meute. Et j'ai besoin de savoir quand quelque chose ne va pas avec l'un des membres. » - dit-il en serrant les mâchoires.

Scott le toisa d'un regard suspicieux, scrutant, tentant de déceler un quelconque signe d'émotion sur le visage de son chef. Un silence pesant s'installa jusqu'à leur arrivée devant la maison des Mc Call. Derek se gara et attendit que l'ados descende. Scott posa la main sur la poignée de la porte mais il n'ouvrit pas. Il soupira avant de se tourner face à son chauffeur.

« Stiles... traverse un moment difficile. Tous les ans à cette période, il devient nerveux, susceptible et dépressif. » - dit-il en murmurant presque.

« L'anniversaire de la mort de sa mère... » - déclara-t-il comme si ça paraissait soudainement évident.

« Oui. C'est dans deux jours. Il a juste besoin d'être seul. Ne l'ennuie pas avec ça et laisse couler un moment. Tu sais ce que c'est de vivre ça. »

Derek acquiesça en silence. Scott le gratifia d'un regard reconnaissant puis sorti du véhicule.

Stiles était assis près d'une fenêtre pendant son cours d'Anglais, n'écoutant pas un seul mot de son professeur. Son regard et ses pensées étaient perdus dans le ciel gris, comme il l'avait été toute la journée. Il n'avait pas bien dormi la nuit dernière, les souvenirs de sa mère tournant en boucle dans sa tête. Mais cette fois, il avait aussi pensé à quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qu'il redoutait de revoir. Derek. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser qu'il lui avait parlé de cette façon. Il s'était énervé trop facilement. Mais il savait qu'aucune excuse ne serait valable pour l'Alpha et qu'il ne serait probablement plus admis au repaire désormais. Stiles ravala sa peine. Il aimait se rendre à l'entraînement des loups et aux réunions avec Scott. Il savait que Derek acceptait sa présence uniquement pour que son meilleur ami fasse parti de sa meute mais il appréciait quand même s'y rendre. Et malgré ce qu'il avait dit, il aurait vraiment adoré être considéré comme un membre du groupe, même s'il n'était qu'un humain. Fragile et inutile.

La sonnerie retentie, ramenant son esprit dans la salle de classe. Scott posa sa main sur son épaule et sourit légèrement.

« Pars devant. Je voudrais parler à Allison un moment. Je te rejoins à ta voiture. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

« D'accord. » - répondit-il d'un air absent.

Stiles regarda son ami sortir de la salle et rangea ses affaires avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Une fois dehors, il marcha vers le parking où il était garé mais s'immobilisa dès qu'il aperçut la voiture de sport noire qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Son cœur s'accéléra et sa gorge devint sèche et douloureuse. L'imposant loup-garou se tenait debout contre sa Camaro, le fixant. Stiles soutint son regard avant de baisser les yeux, son cœur s'emballant de plus belle au rythme de la peur qui l'envahissait. Il se maudit en sachant que Derek pouvait entendre et sentir chacune de ses émotions. Et au point où il en était, il serait futile d'essayer de l'éviter. C'était le meilleur moment pour s'excuser. Au moins il saurait rapidement à quel point il était en colère contre lui et s'il était banni de leur monde.

Stiles prit une profonde respiration et s'avança vers l'Alpha. Quand il fut face à lui, assez près pour être hypnotisé par la lueur émeraude de ses yeux, le jeune garçon s'arrêta, la bouche entre-ouverte, cherchant désespérément les mots qu'il voulait adresser au loup-garou.

« Je... euh... Salut ! »

Il sentit son cœur sombrer. Derek le fixait toujours avec indifférence et Stiles réalisa que c'était pire que la colère. Il voulait qu'il soit furieux contre lui. Ça témoignerai au moins d'un quelconque intérêt qu'il pourrait lui porter, même si ça signifiait n'être que son punching-ball émotionnel.

« Écoute, je sais que tu ne veux probablement plus me parler ou me voir mais... je voulais te dire que... Je suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dis. J'étais vraiment très énervé et... » - expliqua-t-il avant de se taire devant le masque de pure indifférence qu'affichait Derek.

« Pourquoi tu te justifie ? Tu ne me dois rien, tu t'en souviens? Je ne suis pas ton Alpha, tu ne fais pas parti de ma meute. » - répondit-il en voyant le jeune aussi tendu.

Le cœur de Stiles se serra. Il détourna son regard vers le sol et agrippa fermement le bas de son sweater à capuche pour cacher le tremblement de ses mains.

« Ouais, je sais. Mais... » - répondit-il d'une voix plus faible qu'il ne le voulait.

Pourquoi se sentait-il si perdu et abandonné ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça arrivait maintenant ? Il subissait déjà assez de souffrance émotionnelle à cette période de l'année, alors pourquoi ressentait-il ces étranges sentiments pour cet homme en face de lui, cet homme qui le détestait tant ?

« Stiles.. »

La voix neutre le tira de ses pensées.

« Ouais... Je ferais mieux d'y aller. Les autres ne vont pas tarder à arriver alors... et Scott est allé... s'occuper d'un truc mais il ne devrait pas en avoir pour très longtemps. Je... si vous avez besoin d'aide pour des recherches sur internet ou dans des bouquins ou quoi que ce soit, vous savez où me trouver... au cas où, tu sais... je... non laisse tomber, oublie ça. Je... okay, salut. » - se rétracta-t-il en voyant l'air dubitatif du loup lorsqu'il émit l'idée qu'il pouvait toujours compter sur son aide.

Stiles se tourna, se maudissant pour s'être tourné en ridicule. Il avait déclaré ne pas faire parti de sa meute et le voilà qui rampait vers l'Alpha la queue entre les jambes. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et il eut beau essayer de l'avaler, elle était toujours coincée, le faisant souffrir. Il allait s'éloigner quand la voix de l'homme derrière lui l'interpella, plus douce qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

« Stiles. Je n'attendais pas la meute. » - dit-il calmement.

Le lycéen se retourna avec hésitation pour lui faire face.

« Je suis venu te chercher. Montes dans la voiture. »

Stiles resta immobile, abasourdi.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Où va-t-on ? »

Derek ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de le fixer intensément.

« Merci mais... non merci. Scott sera là dans un instant. Je dois le ramener chez lui donc... »

« J'ai déjà dit aux autres de s'occuper de ça. »

« Super. Mais j'ai... quelque chose à faire... tu sais... mon père m'attend et... »

« Stiles, montes dans la voiture. » - soupira l'Alpha en ouvrant la portière côté passager.

Stiles s'avança vers la Camaro et s'assit, la panique se frayant un chemin dans ses entrailles. Derek ferma la porte et fit le tour pour s'installer à la place du conducteur avant de démarrer le moteur.

« Est-ce que tu vas me tuer et jeter mon corps dans un lac pour cacher ton crime ? J'ai dis que j'étais désolé. Et ton secret est bien gardé avec moi. Ne me tue pas. Je t'en supplie. »

Derek lui lança un regard blasé, un de ceux qui pourrait se traduire par un _« Sérieux?! » _et soupira, exaspéré. D'accords, Stiles devait l'admettre, c'était vraiment stupide. Il devrait vraiment arrêter de regarder tous ces thrillers. Mais bon, il était inquiet. Que lui voulait-il ? Il agissait bizarrement. Il n'était pas en colère contre lui, il lui parlait gentiment et le conduisait dans un endroit secret. Ce n'était pas le Derek qu'il connaissait. Et oui, il ne connaissait pas grand chose de cet homme, mais ça ne lui ressemblait tout simplement pas.

Derek s'éloigna du lycée et se dirigea en dehors de la ville. Stiles était silencieux, serrant son sac à dos et lançant de furtif coup d'œil vers le loup-garou. Il était persuadé que la voiture était emplie de sa peur.

« Tu peux te détendre un peu ? Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Je ne t'en veux pas. » - tenta Derek pour le rassurer.

« C'est ce qui m'inquiète justement. » - répliqua Stiles avant que ces yeux ne s'ouvre en grand en voyant le coin des lèvres du brun s'étirer très légèrement. - « Est-ce que... est-ce que tu viens de... sourire ? Oh mon dieu ! J'ai fais sourire Derek Hale ! »

« Écoute, je voulais juste faire un tour hors de la ville et comme tu semblais ne pas aller très bien ces derniers jours, je me suis dis que ça ne te ferai pas de mal à toi non plus. Et qu'est-ce que tu as, de toute façon ? Tu as vraiment été étrange dernièrement. »

« Il n'y a rien du tout. » - répondit-il sans apercevoir la tristesse qui brilla dans les magnifiques yeux émeraude lorsqu'il refusa de s'ouvrir à lui. - « Et en plus, je ne suis pas le plus bizarre. Tu es gentil, tu t'inquiète pour moi et maintenant, ça ! Une promenade en voiture à la campagne ! Qu'avez-vous fait de notre Derek Hale ?! »

« Tu trouves ça étrange que je veuille faire une ballade en voiture ? »

« Non. J'ai dis que je trouvais étrange que tu veuilles faire une ballade en voiture **avec moi.** ».

Un silence gêné s'installa. Au bout d'un moment, Stiles baillât.

« Le trajet va être long ? » - demanda-t-il en tentant de ne pas paraître trop fatigué.

« On en a pour environ une heure. Tu as l'air exténué. Reposes-toi. »

Stiles acquiesça avant de reposer sa tête en arrière et de fermer les yeux.

Quand il se réveilla, il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se rappeler où il était. La voiture était garée sur un grand parking vide. Parmi les nombreuses boutiques qui l'entouraient, une seule paraissait ouverte. Lorsqu'il sorti de la Camaro, il fut frappé par l'air frais et salé qu'apportait la brise. Où Derek l'avait-il conduit ? N'apercevant ce dernier nulle part, il regarda autour de lui, un étrange sentiment lui serrant le cœur. Il connaissait cet endroit. Il porta son regard en haut d'une petite bute, si familière et vit l'Alpha, se tenant tout naturellement là à l'observer. Il avait probablement dû l'entendre se réveiller. Il se dirigea vers l'homme qui était apparemment en train de l'attendre.

« J'ai dormi longtemps ? » - demanda-t-il quand il fut à la hauteur du loup.

« Je dirais une heure et demi. »

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé en arrivant ? »

« Tu avais besoin de repos. »

Il hocha la tête avant de regarder autour de lui. Sa gorge devint sèche et son cœur se mit à ralentir un peu.

« Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? »

« Je venais souvent sur cette plage avec ma famille pendant l'été. J'aime venir ici quand j'ai besoin de me déconnecter du monde. »

« Alors tu dois venir vraiment très souvent. » - se moqua-t-il gentiment du brun qui lui jeta un regard sévère. « Désolé, celle-là était facile. » - s'excusa-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Le son des vagues était l'unique bruit qui meublait le silence. L'océan était agité et l'air devenait frais tandis que le soleil entamait sa descente vers l'horizon. Les deux hommes fixaient le ciel parsemé de nuages aussi gris et lourd que leur cœur gonflé de tristes souvenirs.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais d'habitude ? » - demanda Stiles après un long moment, fixant de nouveau l'Alpha.

« Je marche sur la plage. »

Stiles hocha la tête silencieusement avant que Derek reprenne la parole avec hésitation.

« Tu veux…aller marcher un peu ? Avant que la nuit ne tombe. »

« Ou… ouais, bien sûr. Pourquoi pas ? »

Derek et Stiles marchèrent vers l'océan puis ils longèrent la trace des vagues. Un silence pesant était retombé entre eux. Le lycéen se surprit à ressentir une étrange chaleur en lui malgré l'air froid qui l'entourait. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à croire qu'il se trouvait seul avec Derek Hale, marchant à ses côtés sur la plage au soleil couchant comme si c'était parfaitement normal. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers le brun. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, ses magnifiques yeux verts brillaient et son visage était détendu. Il ne ressemblait absolument pas au loup grognon auquel il était habitué. Cette situation était vraiment étrange.

« Derek, pourquoi je suis réellement ici ? »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Scott t'a tout raconté, n'est-ce pas ? C'est la seule raison qui te pousserait à te comporter ainsi avec moi. Il t'a parlé de ma mère, de cette plage, il t'a dit combien je voulais y retourner. Est-ce qu'il t'a promis de t'être loyal si tu me conduisais ici aujourd'hui ? C'est ça, hein ? Tu parles d'un meilleur ami ! Je vais le tuer dès notre retour à Beacon Hills. »

« Stiles, ce n'est pas… Il m'a effectivement parlé de l'anniversaire de la mort de ta mère mais c'est tout. J'ai vu la photo sur ton bureau et j'ai reconnu ce lieu. J'ai pensé que tu aimerais revenir ici.»

« Je ne te crois pas. Et pourquoi tu m'y aurais emmené si tu n'attendais rien en retour ? »

Le regard dur que lui lança Derek le fit frissonner. Stiles déglutit, anxieux face à la réaction du loup-garou. Mais l'homme fit simplement demi-tour.

« Nous devrions rentrer. Il va se faire tard. » - dit-il de sa voix neutre habituelle, serrant le cœur du jeune qui le suivit à contrecœur.

Le soleil avait pratiquement disparu derrière l'océan, offrant ses dernières minutes de lumière et de chaleur. Tous deux marchèrent lentement, profitant de la vue du superbe ciel orange. Mais lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'entrée du parking, Stiles sentit la tristesse s'emparée de lui. Il ne voulait pas rentrer. Il voulait rester ici, il voulait passer encore un peu de temps avec Derek. Alors que le brun se dirigeait vers la voiture, Stiles s'arrêta.

« Est-ce qu'on peut… rester encore un peu ? Je ne veux pas retourner à Beacon Hills tout de suite. »

« Il commence à faire froid. En plus, ton père va me tuer si je te ramène trop tard. »

« Il ne sait même pas que je suis avec toi et de toute façon, il sait que je rentrerais tard, comme tous les ans depuis... Et puis je n'ai pas froid alors ça va. » - dit-il en essayant de cacher qu'il était frigorifié.

Derek le fixa un moment avant de soupirer et de s'approcher de lui. Il retira sa veste en cuir et la posa sur les épaules du jeune.

« Met-la. Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais c'est toujours mieux que rien. Je vais te chercher quelque chose de chaud à boire. Reste ici. »

Stiles observa l'Alpha qui se rendit à la seule boutique ouverte un bar. Puis il mit la veste et s'assit sur le sable, face à l'océan. Il se souvint quand il était enfant. Son père, sa mère et lui venait ici chaque été. Il avait apprit à nager ici avec elle. Cette plage était un endroit spécial, un endroit qui contenait tous les meilleurs souvenirs qu'il avait avec elle. Et pour son père aussi. C'est la raison pour laquelle il ne souhaitait pas revenir, contrairement à Stiles. C'était trop douloureux. Ses yeux commencèrent à lui bruler, se remplissant de larmes qui se déversèrent sur ses joues. Il pouvait entendre la voix de sa mère l'appeler, son rire cristallin et voir ses yeux dorés et brillants dont il avait hérité. Il serra la veste autour de lui et enfouit son visage dedans. La douce odeur le frappa. L'odeur de Derek. Il prit une grande inspiration et libéra l'air doucement, se délectant de cette si bonne odeur. Il manqua presque d'avoir une crise cardiaque quand une voix derrière lui le tira de son état d'extase.

« Tu aimes ma veste à ce que je vois. » - dit-il d'une voix amusée contrastant avec la neutralité de son visage.

« Je… Oui… Non… J'étais juste… - bafouilla-t-il en essayant de trouver une explication. – « Je… J'aime ton parfum. C'est quoi ? »

« Moi. Je ne mets pas de parfum, mon odorat est trop sensible. » - répondit-il, apparemment ravi de la coloration des joues du jeune.

« T'es sérieux ?! La vache, tu sens trop bon ! – s'exclama-t-il avant de pouvoir se taire. Il ne pouvait pas être plus embarrassé. – « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… enfin… Oh non, c'était trop flippant ! Oublis ce que j'ai dis, okay ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai dis ça à voix haute. »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu l'as ne serait-ce que pensé. » - répondit Derek en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

« Je sais ! C'est quoi mon problème ?! »

« Rien. » - dit l'Alpha en le fixant avec douceur. – « Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? » - demanda le lycéen avant de voir que Derek regardait ses joues. – « Ah, ça. Ouais, tout va bien. Je pensais juste à ma mère. » – rassura-t-il en essuyant son visage avec ses mains.

Il regarda de nouveau le loup qui lui tendait une tasse de chocolat chaud.

« Merci. » - dit timidement le jeune en lui offrant un doux sourire avant de tremper ses lèvres dans la boisson réconfortante.

Stiles posa ses yeux sur l'océan, la tristesse s'emparant de nouveau de lui. Derek l'observa un moment puis il tourna lui aussi son regard vers l'étendue sombre. Ils restèrent ainsi, immobiles, fixant l'horizon où le soleil avait désormais totalement disparu, laissant place à la première étoile qui brillait dans le ciel presque noir.

« Nous devrions rentrer. » - insista Derek en se levant.

Stiles n'en avait toujours pas envi. Il leva les yeux vers le brun et vit la main qu'il lui tendait. Il la prit et se leva.

« Ouais… » - murmura-t-il, absent.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » - demanda Derek de sa voix inhabituellement douce qui faisait frissonner Stiles.

« C'est juste… je ne veux pas partir d'ici. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je voulais revenir ! Cette plage me manquait. Et maintenant que j'y suis enfin revenu, je ne veux pas partir si vite. »

« Mais ce n'est qu'à une heure de route. Tu peux y venir quand tu veux. La prochaine fois que tu veux y faire un saut, dis le moi. Je t'accompagnerai si tu ne veux pas y aller seul. »

« Pourquoi ? » - demanda Stiles en fronçant les sourcils. – « Je ne comprend toujours pas. Pourquoi es-tu soudainement si sympa avec moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? »

« C'est si dur que ça de croire que je veux juste passer un peu de temps avec toi ? »

« Quoi ?! Bien sûr que ça l'est ! Tu ne te souviens pas de toutes les fois où tu as menacé de m'égorger ? »

« Écoutes, je sais qu'on a jamais été très proche. Tu ne m'apprécies pas beaucoup et je ne peux pas t'en vouloir vu les nombreuses fois où je t'ai frappé mais… quand j'ai perdu ma famille puis ensuite Laura, je me suis retrouvé tout seul avec ma douleur et ma colère. J'avais tellement souhaité avoir quelqu'un avec qui en parler, quelqu'un qui comprendrait ce que je traversais. Quand j'ai vu combien tu étais dépressif et nerveux, j'ai pensé que je pourrais peut-être t'aider un peu. Mais tu ne veux pas en parler. Je voulais juste… te donner l'opportunité de parler à quelqu'un si tu en ressentais le besoin. C'est tout. Mais je comprends tout à fait que je ne suis pas vraiment la personne à qui tu préfèrerais parler. »

Stiles était stupéfait. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Derek puisse faire attention à ses émotions. Et pourtant, il était là, offrant son aide et confiant ses propres faiblesses émotionnelles. Ça devenait de pire en pire dans le domaine de l'étrange. Le loup le fixait, attendant une quelconque réaction mais Stiles resta silencieux. Que pouvait-il bien répondre à ça? Il baissa les yeux. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne voulait pas se confier à lui mais il ne le pouvait pas. Parler de sa mère était déjà une épreuve en soi, alors devant lui c'était mission impossible. Le silence devenait pesant. Derek hocha tristement la tête et lui tourna le dos. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, Stiles prit son courage à deux mains.

« Je… je ne peux pas me confier à toi. Ce serait trop embarrassant. »

Derek s'arrêta et se retourna pour rencontrer les deux iris dorés.

« Embarrassant ? Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que… » - commença-t-il, sentant sa gorge se serrer et son sang battre dans ses tempes. – « Parce que… je me sentirais vraiment lamentable de me plaindre sur l'injustice de la vie d'avoir perdu ma mère et de mon sentiment d'être le plus malchanceux du monde alors que j'ai toujours un père aimant et attentionné pour veiller sur moi. » - expliqua-t-il sans respirer, ses yeux devenant humides tandis qu'il évitait de croiser le regard de l'Alpha. – « Tu as perdu toute ta famille !Tu es seul et je ne le suis pas et je ne peux décemment pas me plaindre devant toi. Ce serait tellement égoïste. »

Derek regarda l'unique larme qui coulait sur la joue rouge du lycéen. Il s'avança vers lui et leva la main vers son visage pour effacer la goutte salée de son pouce. Puis il entoura les épaules du jeune de ses bras et le serra contre lui. Stiles écarquilla les yeux, son corps tout entier se raidit et sa respiration s'arrêta. Mais la chaleur du loup-garou eut raison de son état de choc et se propagea en lui. Il sentit ses muscles se relaxer un à un et ses poumons se remirent en fonctionnement. Il ferma les yeux et enfouit son visage dans le cou du brun. Stiles se sentait bien. Il avait l'impression de se trouver dans un univers parallèle et ce nouveau Derek le mettait vraiment à l'aise. Il était gentil et attentionné, il baissait sa garde et montrait ce qu'il ressentait, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. Il passait un merveilleux moment et aurait voulu que le temps s'arrête. Son cœur s'emballa à cette révélation. Oui, il appréciait ce moment passé seul en compagnie du loup et l'idée qu'il était probablement le seul avec qui il avait partagé un peu de sa peine le rendait euphorique. Avant qu'il ne puisse empêcher ses pensées de se former, il était trop tard. Il l'avait formulé dans sa tête et ne pouvait le nier : il aimait Derek Hale. C'était étrange et surtout, très stupide. Ce ne pouvait être réel. Il ne pouvait pas ressentir autant d'affection pour cet homme. Impossible. Après tout, il était émotionnellement faible et Derek était là, tendre et doux et…Oui, ce ne pouvait être que ça. Tout redeviendra normal lorsqu'il se sentira mieux. Stiles s'écarta légèrement et leva les yeux, son cœur se mit à battre la chamade et il se sentit aspiré par les deux émeraudes qui soutenaient son regard. Ils restèrent un instant à se fixer ainsi, comme si le monde autour d'eux était en suspend, jusqu'à ce que les réverbères s'allument les ramenant à la réalité.

« Derek… » - prononça Stiles avec difficulté en voyant l'homme se pencher vers lui.

Alors que les lèvres de l'Alpha effleuraient les siennes, il recula brusquement d'un pas. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Son esprit devait lui jouer des tours car il aurait pu jurer que Derek avait tenté de l'embrasser. Il devait vraiment se trouver dans un univers parallèle et il ferait mieux d'en sortir rapidement avant de devenir totalement fou. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, évitant de croiser le regard du brun.

« On… on devrait rentrer. » - prononça-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

« Pourquoi es-tu si pressé tout d'un coup ? »

Stiles ne répondit pas. Il resta immobile, cherchant une quelconque réponse mais rien. Il continua de fixer le sol, se sentant trop confus et gêné pour lever les yeux. Son cœur battait à un rythme effréné et il parierait que le loup pouvait sentir le chaos émotionnel qui grandissait en lui. Il ne pouvait supporter la pression plus longtemps. Alors qu'il fit quelques pas en direction du parking, une main le retint doucement.

« Stiles, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te contrarier. Je voulais juste… »

« Tu voulais juste quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Est-ce que c'est une blague ? Parce que ce n'est vraiment pas drôle ! »

« Ce n'est pas une blague. Pas besoin de t'énerver. »

« Je ne m'énerve pas, Derek, je suis complètement paniqué ! Cette après-midi entière me donne l'impression d'être dans un autre monde ! Tu es sympa, attentionné et empathique, tu t'es même excusé ! Ah oui, et surtout, tu as tenté de m'embrasser ! Comment je suis supposé réagir à tout ça ? C'est trop flippant. Je ressens des choses que je ne veux pas ressentir et je ne sais pas comment le supporter. On ferait mieux de rentrer à Beacon Hills avant de… »

Stiles fut coupé au beau milieu de sa phrase par les lèvres de Derek. La bouche du brun était doucement pressée contre la sienne, un contact si tendre et agréable que le jeune n'eut pas l'envie de le rompre. A l'instant où il voulut se presser un peu plus contre lui, Derek mit fin au baiser, son visage restant tout de même très proche du sien et plongeant son regard dans les deux iris dorés.

« Je ne veux pas retourner à cette relation platonique que nous avons eu jusqu'à maintenant. Je… je t'aime, Stiles. Mais si c'est réellement ce que tu souhaites, nous scellerons tout ce qui s'est passé ici aujourd'hui sans jamais en reparler. » - murmura-t-il tristement.

Puis l'Alpha recula et se dirigea vers le parking pour rejoindre sa voiture, laissant le jeune tremblant et en état de choc. Il avait été embrassé par Derek Hale. Derek Hale l'aimait. Ces révélations ne cessèrent de tourner en boucle dans sa tête, se répercutant sur son cœur en battements irréguliers. Il resta planté là immobile pendant un moment avant de réaliser qu'il était seul. Il regarda la Camaro et vit que le brun était patiemment assis à la place du conducteur. Il respira profondément et s'avança. Quand il ouvrit la porte et s'assit, les deux hommes n'eurent pas le courage de se regarder. Stiles ne s'était jamais sentit autant à court de mots et aussi mal à l'aise.

Le chemin du retour se fit dans un silence de plomb. Après un trajet d'une heure qui leur sembla à tous les deux comme horriblement long, ils franchirent l'entrée de la ville. Stiles avait l'impression que son cœur sombrait un peu plus au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de son lycée. Quand la voiture fut garée près de celle de Stiles qui attendait depuis plusieurs heures le retour de son propriétaire, Derek stoppa le moteur. Le silence était désormais total et aucun des deux hommes ne bougea. Sentant l'atmosphère s'alourdir dangereusement, Stiles se décida enfin. Il détacha sa ceinture et attrapa son sac.

« Merci pour la promenade. J'ai passé une agréable après-midi. » - dit-il en évitant le regard de l'homme avant d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir du véhicule.

Derek hésita, puis il sorti à son tour.

« Stiles. Quand tu auras un peu de temps libre, peut-être qu'on pourrait…se faire une sortie. »

« Se faire une sortie ? Quoi, avec la meute ? »

« Je parlais plus d'une sortie… à deux. Tu sais, toi et moi. »

« Sortir ensemble ? Tu veux dire, comme un rendez-vous ? » - demanda-t-il en rigolant légèrement.

La tristesse qui assombrit les yeux du loup-garou fut comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur de Stiles. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être con !

« Ouais, stupide, hein ? Laisse tomber. » - dit-il, dépité. – « On se voit demain à l'entrainement. Bonne nuit, Stiles. »

L'Alpha resta un instant à le fixer puis il lui tourna le dos pour repartir.

« Derek, attends. » - Stiles s'approcha de l'homme qui s'était arrêté et qui lui faisait de nouveau face. Il retira la veste en cuir et lui tendit. – « Tiens, n'oublie pas ta veste. Merci de me l'avoir prêtée. »

Le loup lui offrit un petit sourire et prit le vêtement. Stiles sentit son cœur s'emballer de nouveau. Sourire lui allait tellement bien, il voulait être le seul à pouvoir en profiter. Il se maudissait pour sa lâcheté. Il voulait lui dire à quel point il avait aimé être en sa compagnie aujourd'hui et combien il voulait passer encore plus de temps avec lui.

« Je… J'adorerai… sortir avec toi… un de ces jours. »

Derek sembla surprit mais son visage s'illumina légèrement.

« Vraiment ? Eh bien, on pourrait… aller voir un film ? Ce weekend ? »

« Ouais, cool, ça me va. »

« Bien, alors, on en reparle demain ? »

« Super. » - répondit Stiles avec un grand sourire.

Derek le fixa intensément avant de s'approcher, de se pencher vers lui et de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

« J'ai hâte. » - chuchota-t-il à son oreille, faisant frissonner le jeune.

Il se redressa légèrement et regarda son compagnon. Avec hésitation, il effleura le visage du lycéen de sa main, faisant sourire tendrement ce dernier. Puis il se pencha de nouveau vers lui, lentement, lui laissant le temps de le repousser si besoin. Mais Stiles resta immobile, autorisant les lèvres chaudes et douces capturer les siennes. Le premier échange qu'ils avaient eu à la plage l'avait déjà chamboulé mais ce deuxième contact provoqua en lui des sensations qui se propagèrent en lui comme des papillons fous dans tout son corps. Il pressa sa bouche contre celle de l'Alpha, bien décidé cette fois à répondre au baiser. Derek passa ses bras autour de ses hanches et Stiles s'accrocha à son t-shirt. Ils finirent enfin par rompre leur étreinte après un moment sans pour autant s'éloigner et restèrent là sans bouger à dévorer l'autre des yeux. Ils ne voulaient pas briser la petite bulle magique dans laquelle ils s'étaient enfermés. Mais lorsque le téléphone de Stiles sonna, affichant à l'écran un appel de son père, ils se résignèrent à se séparer. Il était temps pour eux de rentrer. Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et montèrent dans leur voiture respective. Stiles n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qu'il venait de vivre et il espéra de tout son cœur que Derek ne remarqua pas le sourire stupide qui étirait ses lèvres tandis qu'il s'éloignait.

Le lendemain matin, Stiles était assis à son bureau, le regard triste perdu sur une photo de sa mère et lui. Il pensait à elle, gardant égoïstement tous les souvenirs qu'il avait d'elle.

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte, le tirant de ses pensées. Son père ouvrit la porte et passa la tête.

« On y va.. » - dit-il simplement à son fils.

« Ouais. J'arrive. »

Stiles reposa la photo de sa mère sur son bureau et se leva, suivant son père à l'étage inférieur. Ils sortirent de la maison et montèrent dans la voiture. Après un trajet de dix minutes, le shérif gara le véhicule sur un parking et tous deux descendirent pour se diriger vers un grand portail en acier. Ils passèrent devant un grand nombre de tombes jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivèrent enfin à une pierre tombale affichant le nom de la mère de Stiles. Dès qu'ils s'en approchèrent, une fleur attira l'attention du lycéen. C'était une magnifique aconit violette dans un pot blanc posé sur la tombe, accompagné d'un petit loup en bois. Stiles sentit son cœur louper un battement.

« Est-ce que tu sais qui à déposé ça ? » - demanda son père, surprit.

Stiles prit la petite figurine, un petit sourire étirant ses lèvres et la couva d'un regard si tendre que son père le regarda en silence.

« Oui, je sais qui a offert la fleur à Maman. » - répondit-il après un petit moment.

« Je peux demander qui ? »

« Juste... quelqu'un qui connaît la douleur que l'on ressent en célébrant un tel anniversaire. » - expliqua-t-il à son père.

Le shérif fixa son fils, passant en revu tous ceux que son fils connaissait et qui avait perdu de la famille. Il se figea lorsqu'il réalisa qu'une seule personne ne pouvait correspondre à la description. Mais ça semblait stupide car, de ce qu'il en savait, ils n'étaient pas vraiment proche. Mais qui cela pouvait-il bien être d'autre ?

« Ne me dis pas que c'est le fils Hale. C'est quoi son nom, déjà ? »

« Derek, papa. Il s'appelle Derek. Et oui, ces cadeaux sont de lui. »

« Ah oui, Derek. Pourquoi il... » - demanda-t-il avant de réaliser qu'il n'aimerait sûrement pas la réponse. - « Etes-vous... amis? »

Stiles ouvrit la bouche mais ne trouva rien à répondre. Il ne savait pas quoi dire à son père parce qu'il ne le savait pas lui-même.

« Eh bien, oui, c'est une façon de le voir. » - dit-il avec hésitation, se maudissant pour cette réponse subjective qui fit hausser les sourcils à son père.

« Comment ça, ''c'est une façon de le voir''? Est-ce que... tu sors avec lui? »

« Pas encore... » - déclara-t-il sans réfléchir.

« Pas encore?! »

« Mince... »

« Stiles! »

« Quoi?! C'est juste que... Il m'a emmené à la plage hier, on a passé l'après-midi ensemble et il m'a... embrassé. » - expliqua-t-il timidement, en murmurant presque le dernier mot devant le regard ébahit de son père. - « Puis il m'a ramené et m'a demandé si je voulais sortir ce weekend. C'est juste... je ne sais pas trop. » - finit-il en baissant son regard et en soupirant doucement.

« Il t'a emmené à la plage hier? »

« Oui, tu sais, celle où on allait toujours avec maman. Il a vu la photo sur mon bureau et m'y a emmené. »

Le père de Stiles semblait surprit mais aucune trace d'émotion négative ne se lisait sur son visage.

« C'est plutôt... romantique... pour quelqu'un comme lui. »

« Ouais. » - dit-il, se rappelant de l'après-midi qu'il avait passé avec l'Alpha, la ballade sur la plage, ses petites attentions et le baiser si doux et timide qu'il lui avait donné. - « Ouais, on dirait pas mais en fait, je crois que c'est un grand romantique. »

Le shérif regarda son fils d'un air amusé, hochant la tête comme s'il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

« Quoi? Tu ne vas pas m'interdire de le voir, hein? Parce que je ne t'écouterais pas. Je... l'apprécie beaucoup. Vraiment beaucoup. Alors... »

« Non, Stiles. Je vais juste avoir besoin de temps pour me faire à l'idée que tu le fréquentes, lui. Mais sinon, ça va. En fait, ta mère aurait adoré. Elle était une grande amie de la mère de Derek et elle aimait beaucoup la famille Hale. »

« C'est vrai? Et tu sais quoi? Je suis persuadé qu'elle aurait adoré Derek aussi. Il se la joue dangereux et gros dur mais derrière cette façade, c'est un mec bien. »

« Si tu le dis. » - dit-il en enlaçant son fils et regardant tous deux la tombe.

Après un long moment de recueillement, son père prit la parole.

« Alors... Est-ce que tu es amoureux de lui? »

« Papa! »

FIN

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, une petite critique, quelque chose. Etait-ce trop simple ? Préférez-vous des histoires plus étoffées ? (question bête…) Bref, j'avais éventuellement une petite idée de séquelle, dans le même genre, hein, pas d'intrigue, pas d'histoire, juste une p'tit OS mignon, donc si vous êtes intéressé, dites le moi que je m'y mette J Car je vais continuer d'autres projets alors faut pas hésiter à demander. Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt !


End file.
